veggietales_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Deema Asparagus
Deema Asparagus is a supporting character in "VeggieTales". BIOGRAPHY Deema is a female asparagus of Tampa Bay city who is energetic, funny, and loves to be the center of attention that marks her appearances in the very first fresh 3D animated video series, "The Rainbow Buddies: All Stories in One". Personality Deema is a female guppy with a personality as big as her hair! She's energetic, funny, and loves to be the center of attention. She often speaks in a operatic voice. She loves to tell jokes and make others laugh. Deema likes to do things in an exaggerated fashion-- from singing joyfully to weeping melodramatically, even in the same scene. She is the series' comic relief. She is good friends with Oona and Molly. Whether playing store or leading our audience in a dance, Deema's style is always over the top! She likes to dance, act in plays, talk in funny voices, and make silly faces. She is often in the shop segments, and sings most of the dance songs. Deema rarely does lunch jokes, however, she has done a few of them. She also has a nickname for Nonny, "Nonners". APPEARANCE Deema is a small-sized asparagus with a fair skin and a huge, poofy, bright yellow 70's hair who wears two orange hoop earrings. Her dress is orange with yellow polka dots. Skills Singing Deema sang the most dance songs in Season One along with Season 3. She has a powerful singing voice like Molly. She has sung her own song in season 1 which was Big Bubble City. Also, in season 3, she sang with Oona in the song Flutter Guppies Realm Song. Plus, she sings background a lot. In Season 4, Deema also sang So You Want To Be A Princess . You can also notice her background singing in the song Come To Your Senses (Song) . Dancing Deema loves to dance. In Happy Clam Day!, Deema couldn't wait to dance. She was also the main dancer in a lot of dances in all the seasons, especially Season 2 and Season 3. She has done the most dance songs in all three seasons. During the pop songs, she is usually seen as backup with Gil and Molly. Music Deema is very talented when it comes to music. You can usually see her playing the keyboard. She is usually seen next to Molly and Gil. She is always smiling and cheerful when she plays them. ROLES AND APPEARANCES Deema has appeared in every episode but her Main Character appearances are. Bubble Guppies *Season 1 - 4 Filmography *The Rainbow Buddies: All Stories in One TRIVIA *Deema started the "Supplies!" running gag on the show, which was again used by Goby in The Legend of Pinkfoot and in Only the Sphinx Nose! by Mr. Grouper and a camel. **In Super Shrimptennial Celebration, Deema sings the pop song instead of the dance song (the dance song is sung by Molly instead.) *This is the first and only pop song she has had in the series. *Deema has a distinctive "jazz voice" that is sometimes heard whenever she is singing or talking. *According to Bubble Guppies Collector Cards , Deema's favorite lunch is mac'n'cheese and fizzy water. **In The Crayon Prix!,she stated that her favorite color is red. *Deema seems to be one of the more social guppies and hardly ever frowns. **In Ducks in a Row!, she called Gil "drummer-boy". She seems to like giving "pet names" usually during shop segments, as she called Molly and Oona "Kitten", "Dear" or "Sweetie" **In We Totally Rock!, she called Nonny, "Nonners". **Oddly enough, she has never called Goby by a "pet name". *Deema occasionally waves to the viewers during a montage as a way of breaking the fourth wall. She has waved to the viewers in Can You Dig It? during the excavation, and in X Marks the Spot! when the gang crossed Buccaneer Bridge. *Deema is the only Guppy to normally wear jewelry. **In Happy Clam Day! towards the end of the episode, Deema says, "The suspense is maddening!" This is one of her most famous quotes. *Deema is the first Guppy to have a daydream sequence. This occurs in the end of Tooth on the Looth! when she imagines her visit from the Tooth Fairy. *Deema is the first and only Guppy to loose a tooth, which was in Tooth on the Looth!. **In Season Two, Deema has had all of the shop segments until Tooth on the Looth! where Goby does the shop segment. **In Humunga-Truck!, it is revealed that her favorite type of truck is an ice cream truck *A running gag has occurred where she points out that someone has something with them. In Ducks in a Row!, she pointed out that Nonny had his whistle. In Bubble Puppy's Fin-tastic Fairytale Adventure, she pointed out that Goby had his magic beans. In The Cowgirl Parade, she pointed out that Molly had her lasso. *She played the adventure segment's antagonist in The Spring Chicken Is Coming. *The top of Deema's hair sort of resembles the preschool that she attends. **Her hair also resembles the hair of another Nickelodeon character, Didi Pickles from Rugrats. *Sometimes, in pictures, Deema's hair is flipped around in the other direction, If you turn your head and look at the picture below so that Deema is right side up, you'll notice that her hair is different. *Since Season 2, whenever a shop segment takes place, Deema sets the shop up by saying "Well, you've certainly come to the right place!" **She even said it for Goby's dental office in Tooth on the Looth! *In Check It Out!, she might consider writing a book about her life: a autobiography. **In Season 2, Deema doesn't sing a lot of dance songs. **In the dance song "Orbit" her earrings were missing, this may have been either an animation error or she may have taken them off. **Deema's Season 3 voice actress, Grace Kaufman, is the daughter of David Kraufman; the voice of Danny Phantom. **For some reason, Deema's name is "Dina" in the European French Dub. **Her name is pronounced "Dema" in Latin American Spanish Dub. **In "Happy Clam Day!" towards the end of the episode, Deema says, "The suspense is maddening!" This is one of her most famous quotes. *Oddly, Deema has a habit of being upside down. *A funny gag that some people might not notice is how Deema is able to get her big hair into small hats, like when she is wearing the pirate bandana in X Marks the Spot! *She is one of only two guppies who know Spanish, the other being Goby. During the adventure segment in Firefighter Gil to the Rescue, she says the phrase "muy caliente" which translates to "very hot". *She narrates the adventure segment in Bubble Kitty!. **In Fruit Camp!, Deema tried broccoli for the first time. **In the episode "Bubble Baby! " Deema said she use to have a pet turtle. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Asparagus Category:Children